Asphalt Gladiator Raumataur
Earth|ailments = Stun Earthblight|weaknesses = Aether|creator = FireBall13}}Asphalt Gladiator Raumataur, or Asphalt Raumataur are Variants of Gladiator Raumataur that wear pure rock on their backs instead of skulls. Physiology They appear identical to regular Gladiator Raumataur but with the lack of a Tetsucabra skull on their backs. Instead a carapace of pure canyon rock covers the monster's back. The rock formations on it's back appear to be random but also "crafted" on. It is normally mostly brown rocks but there are grey and even white-ish rocks on it's back. Behavior Not really changed from the original but Asphalt Raumataur are thought to be a lot more competitive than normal. Due to their much more defense oriented back protection. Ecology Asphalt Gladiator Raumataur does not have it's own monster log. * Order: Decipoda * Infraoder: Anomura * Superfamily: Hammer Crab * Family: Raumataur Asphalt Gladiator Raumataur are Gladiator Raumataur that wear pure rock as armor. An effective method of defense, however due to the lack of the skull that can be used to shovel up boulders, the monster itself has become stronger than normal. Habitat Range They are found mostly in the same locales as the younger selves. However Gladiator Raumataur explore the world more. Which leads them to more places. That said, Asphalt Raumataur are not as common in locales such as the Frozen Seaway. Ecological Niche They are usually on the middle of the food chain, with it still being able to survive quite well in the rough locales it calls home. They feed on many things. Meat, plants, mushrooms, ore, and other food. They ultimately have no specific diet. They generally just eat things from the ground or the boulders they break. Sometimes they do go to corpses, places of vegetation or the like to get food. Monsters like Great Jaggi, Great Maccao, Gendrome, Seltas, Yian Kut-ku, Congalala, and even Tetsucabra themselves can have trouble against this beast. Reports say that Gladiator Raumataur have clashed with wyverns like Rathian and Zamtrios and have managed to win. However, they should be more careful with monsters like Rathalos, Kuarusepusu and Seltas Queen. The monster has to avoid far stronger monsters though. Especially the almighty Himaciha. Asphalt Raumataur however may have been able to take on bigger threats due to their enhanced capabilities. But there hasn't been any confirmed sightings. Biological Adaptations Asphalt Raumataur have trained themselves and used their own bodies way more than the regular induviduals. They have developed much tougher carapaces, and even stronger arms and claws. Aside from their biggest change that gave their name: The back that is covered fully in rocks and such. These rocks are incredibly tough, and are crafted to be incredibly difficult to penetrate. No known weapon, except perhaps Dragonators can penetrate this rocky "shell". If the armor happens to break off, the Carapaceon can dig into the ground, and rebuild it's back armor. Moves and other states. Compared to the regular G.Raumataur, it can deal more damage, and some attacks now can fling boulders that inflict Earthblight. Some new attacks are also included. * Crab Walk - Much like Daimyo and Shogun. However, when the swipe is done, the swipe is instead a Swiping Club * Swiping Club - The monster swipes it's claw against the ground and uses the momentum to keep going. Can be done left or right. * Turn and Club - The monster turns while rising it's arm, and smashing it mid turn. Flings hunters and deals moderate damage. Can quickly repeat this twice. Thrice if enraged. * Hammer Crush - Rears up while holding it's arms out, then rears forward smashing it's claws together. Deals high damage. * Punch - The monster rears back quickly and then quickly rears back forward, delivering a powerful straight punch. When enraged, it can perform this twice in a row. Deals high damage and can Stun. * Club - The Raumataur will rise it's claw as it also rises it's body, and smashes it down. Flings Hunters while dealing a lot of damage. and has a high chance of inflicting Stun. Rocks are also flung out from the smash. The Raumataur will always taunt after this, hit or miss. * Hammer Time - The monster will start running forward while smashing it's claws forward. It moves in a slight zigzag motion while doing this. Can repeat this twice. When enraged, can repeat this thrice and end in a taunt. * Jump - Much like Daimyo Hermitaur. But when landing, the claws are slammed down for a tremor effect. Deals lots of damage. Can aim for someone, regardless if it's enraged or not. * Counter - The Raumataur goes into a stance, and stays in it until it gets hit. When hit, it will perform a lunging spinning attack. If it does not get attacked during this, it will drop it's guard and get out of stance. The lunging spin attack leaves the monster vulnerable as it taunts after it and stumbles. A Sonic Bomb can throw the Raumataur off when it is in the stance, leaving it vulnerable for a long time. * Boulder Scrape - Rears up, and launches a boulder by swinging it's claw through the earth. * Boulder Dig Up - Punches it's claws into the ground, and lifts up a boulder. ** Boulder Punch - Punches the boulder forward, causing it to roll. Deals major damage if it runs over a target. ** Boulder Toss - Attempts to lift the boulder, stumbles a bit, and then tosses the boulder ahead. The boulder then slams down and rolls ahead. Deals much more damage than Boulder Punch * Digging Attack - Digs into the earth, and then punches out of the ground, and bursts it's body out of the ground. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Claws - The claws can be broken induvidually. * Rock - The rock cracks a bit. * Rock 2x - The rock breaks apart completely. It's back is exposed! (But it can go recover it after some time.) Part Effectiveness In general, orange sharpness bounces off the monster's entire body. Claws and feet tips defelct yellow sharpness attacks. The rocky back deflects all attacks. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Gladiator Raumataur will instantly become agro if Raumataur are attacked when it's around. It will also attempt to fight a threat, even if they are too dangerous. If they do hit it when they are a high threat enemy, it will dig away. Asphalt Gladiator Raumataur also will brush their back against walls. And may bathe in water or mud. Turf Wars None as of now. Trivia * Asphalt Gladiator Raumataur are the first ever Variants the creator has made. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Large Monster Category:Variant Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:FireBall13